


Untitled KouMizuAo

by rivalshipping



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT3, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalshipping/pseuds/rivalshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, smutty piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled KouMizuAo

**Author's Note:**

> 4 button again yay
> 
> unedited

"It's cute," Aoba murmured, watching Mizuki from his position in front of them. Mizuki's thighs were trembling from the effort of moving himself on Koujaku's lap--the older man had one hand over his mouth and the other resting on Mizuki's hip. "His ears are red, even. And when he rolls his hips he makes this high sound--"

"Fuck!" Koujaku replied breathlessly. Mizuki did just as Aoba said, his head tipped back and just barely toward Koujaku, most of his attention on Aoba, lying the length of their bed, mouth making lewd comments inches from Mizuki's cock. 

Aoba smirked in satisfaction when the hand over Koujaku's mouth lifted and scrabbled to catch Mizuki's, holding tightly. "Mizu-- fuck--"

Mizuki paused his movements, crying out sharply when Koujaku bucked into him as he came. "Koujaku," he moaned, rocking forward once, twice, until Koujaku pushed him away with limp hands. 

"No more," he mumbled, cheeks flushed and bangs plastered to his forehead. "You'll be the death of me, I swear."

"Whatever, old man," Aoba replied lightheartedly. "Come here, Mimi. Did that old hippo leave you unsatisfied?"

Mizuki, ignoring Koujaku's insulted sputtering, whimpered and nodded, sitting up as much as he could only to turn and lie back down on top of Koujaku. His forearms balanced him above his boyfriend, resting on either side of his head. Mizuki kissed him deeply, pausing after a moment to catch his breath and blink away tears as Aoba worked two fingers into him from behind. Koujaku was past the point of orgasm but still feeling the aftershocks; he thrusted upward with one, his quickly softening dick brushing against Mizuki's and making him groan. 

There was some movement as Mizuki raised himself up on his knees then was still. Koujaku rested his hands on their middle partner's shoulders, then slid them slowly down his shoulder blades to let his fingers play along Mizuki's fevered spine. His hands met Aoba's at Mizuki's hips and they laced their fingers together. 

Aoba leaned over as well so he was draped across Mizuki's back. The hot air caught between him and Koujaku was making sweat gather at the nape of Mizuki's neck and the small of his back. "I love this," Aoba mumbled into the back of his head, sliding his cock over the smooth skin of Mizuki's ass and lower back, teasing him relentlessly. "Hold him still."

"Mm," Koujaku mumbled in affirmation, half lidded eyes going a bit wider at Aoba's chuckle. 

"Not you," he said mischievously. Mizuki, rocking with Aoba's small movements, pushed back against him and smirked down at Koujaku, shifting to take more weight on his knees and hold Koujaku's wrists with his hands instead. 

At Koujaku's further sputtering, Mizuki's smirk turned absolutely devious. Uncaring of Koujaku's over sensitivity, he reached down and held their cocks in one hand, using long, slow strokes to get Koujaku to moan again. "I'm not going to be able to come for a while," Koujaku near panted. 

Mizuki and Aoba shrugged simultaneously. They both opened their mouths as well, but whatever Mizuki was going to say was cut off with a high, gasping moan as Aoba finally thrust inside. "Shit," Aoba said through gritted teeth. "You didn't loosen him at all."

Aoba's thrusts shook Mizuki's concentration, so his hand was only resting on Koujaku's spent cock, letting him re - gather his thoughts. "That would be an insult to me," he said, "If I didn't know you so well."

"It's a compliment to me," Mizuki cut in cheekily, earning a rough thrust from Aoba that tipped him onto Koujaku, muffling his almost pained - sounding moans in Koujaku's shoulder. 

Aoba was already faltering, after close to an hour watching Koujaku take Mizuki apart. Mizuki grabbed one of the hands off of his hips and pressed it to his cock, encouraging Aoba to stroke him. "Oh, oh!" Mizuki whimpered in that almost surprised way of his when he was about to come. "Ao-- Aoba! I--!"

"Come," Koujaku said in his ear, sliding his fingers into the hair at the back of Mizuki's head and pulling just slightly so his throat was bared. He avoided the part that was covered with bandages, licking across the underside of his jaw instead. "Mizuki."

Mizuki stilled, eyes wide and unfocused, then a choked, cut off cry signaled his release. Aoba came much the same way, his forehead pressed to the back of Koujaku's fingers and his lips leaving an open mouthed kiss on Mizuki's spine. Koujaku only got the barest of sexual shivers from seeing them both shake and moan, Mizuki's dissolving into sobs as they often did, but the immense satisfaction he got nearly blocked his throat. Aoba was first to finish, pulling out and rolling over to lie on his back. Mizuki kissed Koujaku above his left eye and rolled as well, so he was chest to chest with Aoba instead.

"We all need a bath," he said in a small voice while Aoba brushed his tears away with gentle fingers. " I'll run it."

"As soon as you can stand," Aoba finished for him, kissing his cheek and nose and lips. "Come here Koujaku."

The eldest of the three grinned and turned toward them, draping an arm over Mizuki's back and kissing Aoba with as much feeling as he could muster. "I'll run the bath so Mizuki can cook. We want something edible for dinner, right?"

Aoba smacked his shoulder and turned away to hide his grin. Mizuki sighed in a put upon way and rolled once more to the edge of the bed, where he stretched his arms over his head, perfectly aware of how teasing he was being. "I'll make dinner, fine. But that means I sleep in the middle tonight."

"Done," Aoba and Koujaku replied.


End file.
